The Last Song
by animebooknerd
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is joining the school Fairy Tail it is a music school. While she is there she sits next to a singer of a band called 'Iced Flames' and doesn't realize it. But while she's there she pretends to not have that much musical talent but will this secret get out and why is Iced Flames want her help. rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I'm back with a different story. This time the more reviews I get the faster I post thanks and I hope you like this one.**_

**A Lost Song**

My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am 16 years old. My mom died when I was younger and my dad practically disowned me after that. After all that I had to find a way to stay positive and not be lonely. That's when I started getting into music. I taught myself how to play the bass, electric, and acoustic guitar along with the piano and many others. I also write songs I find this a way to express my feelings sense there too hard to talk about. My father highly disproves of my music though. He says that a lady should not be messing around with such junk. His words never bothered me. I always wanted to do something with music when I grew up that was even before she died. She used to play songs on the piano and sing to me. Just don't get me wrong I always knew that I could never be famous, but if I could help people who want to learn that would be nice. The thing is that I have always been afraid to play in front of people; I hope that will change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one (the thing above was like back <strong>**round info or whatever it's called.)**

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock on the door. "Princess your father would like to see you in his office right away." My maid but actually more of a friend, Virgo said. "Ok thank you for telling me." I told her. "Punishment time?" she asked, for some odd reason she has this thing with being punished I don't know why though. I laughed lightly. "No Virgo, you know that I would never do that." I walked to my father's office and knock. "Come in." said a deep voice which I recognized as his. "Hello father, May I ask why you have called me here today." I said although I already knew what he wanted to talk about. It is either about which dumb school I'll be attending or about marring me off, but sense the school year already started I assume that's what he wants. "Lucy , I am aware that the school year already started but I was busy with other things so you will be starting late." He started off and I so guessed right big surprise there I wonder which private school I will be attending this time. "- So this year you will be attending Fairy High.-"He continue. Wait Fairy High does he even realize that this is a music school and my dream school. I mean I never told him but still. "I am aware that this is not a private school like those other times, but I want you to get used to working with commoners, sense you will sometimes have to do in business." He said finishing up. "Yes sir, I will go to Fairy High like you wish." I said trying not to be exited. "You are dismissed." He told me and I left. I was happy words couldn't even describe it. On Monday I would be going to Fairy high. After I calmed down a little I decided to write a letter to my mom.

_Dear mom,_

_How are you? Today father told me that I would be going to Fairy High. I'm so excited I'll get to work with music even more now. Although, I'm sure he didn't realize this when he singed me up. I'm especially happy because this is the school that you went to. I can't wait to see what it's like; I bet it's everything you talked about and more. I am kind of worried of what father will do if he finds out this school specializes in music. What happens if he pulls me out? Would he be mad at me for not telling him? Oh yay, in case you're worrying no one has found out about your 'spot' yet, and I'm not planning on anyone finding out either._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I put down my pencil and I read over what I have. Once I was satisfied I put it with the rest. I decided to go to bed; never knew what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed sense tomorrow was the first day of school I decided to go out to the mall. I dressed in a long sleeved top and jeans. I put my hair up in a neat bun and I headed off. I took my mom's old car even though I was only 16 I had a permit and never cared if I had an adult with me. I was good enough that no one ever pulled me over.

Once I got there I looked around the clothing stores. The only thing in clothing I was looking for was something that wouldn't make me feel trapped. I got about 15 different outfits I was about to go home till I came across a book store. I walked into the booked store and saw how huge it was. I mean who would've thought that this place could fit; it looked so small on the outside. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice. "Big isn't it?" A small voice said. "Yea, it's amazing" I breathed. "Oh by the way my name is Levy McGarden." she said, she was short and had blue hair and wore an orange dress. "Nice to meet you, my name's Lucy." I didn't tell her my last name so she wouldn't connect it to my farther. She smiled and had to leave and get back to her job. Later that night after putting all my cloths away I went to bed.

*_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!* _I sat up and smacked the stupid alarm. Why did they have to be so annoying I mean can't there be a more peaceful way to wake non-morning people up? I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00am. Why am I up so early? I sat and thought for a minute. Then a huge grin appeared on my face at the thought of going to school. For the first day of school I wore a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. So much better than what my father makes me wear. I go downstairs for breakfast. I had pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. "Miss Lucy would you like me to drive you to school?" asked Capricorn; he usually drives me everywhere. "No thanks, I'll just take moms car." I told him. "Miss Lucy you know how much your father hates that. You only have your permit and that only adds to why your father hates you driving. He told me obviously trying to persuade me. "I know I just don't want to draw attention to myself." I begged. "Fine but don't let your father find out." He said. "DEAL!" I said happily and left before he changed his mind. I finally got to the school amazingly on time. Although considering that I only made one wrong turn that's an accomplishment on a whole different level for me. It was a big school and sadly I'm really bad at directions. I've already walked around the school for a half an hour and I still couldn't find the principal's office. Although after an hour I found it. Good thing I left early.

I walked through the door and found a small old man who I guess is the principal. "Umm, hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm pretty sure my father talked to you about me attending here." I said kind of nervously. "Yes it's nice to meet you. My mane is Principal Makarov, but you can just call me gramps." He said and smiled and I couldn't help but smile also. "Now here's your schedule. Although your father had informed me that you don't have any musical background and to only focus on your studies, but if you want we can put you in a music class. You would have to pick between an instrument and singing." He finished up. Wow my father actually did realize it was a music school and not only that but he put me in here thinking I don't know any instruments. I couldn't help it I started laughing. All he did was look at me strangely for a minute and waited for me to calm down. "Is something wrong?" gramps asked. I wonder if I should tell him. I might as well he'll find out sooner or later. "Well you see I actually do know how to play a few instruments and sing, but father doesn't know." I told him. "HA! Wow I can't believe he didn't know, but that brings me to this. Would you like him to know or not?" he asked. Wow I really can't believe that he's giving me a choice in this. "I would like him not to know." I decided. "Well then sense you need at least one musical class what instruments do you play?" gramps asked. I went through the main instruments that I play. It was funny to see his face turn from shock to excitement. "So I guess I'll take basic piano so my father won't figure out that I can play." I finished up. "Ok that's fine; even though you could probably get away with advanced." He told me. "I know I could get in but I don't want father getting mad he would hate it, and I bet he'll only allow one music class sense it's mandatory. If anything I could take an extra class after school and tell him it's tutoring.

Although in case my father has someone watching me I would like it if no one else new about this." I said praying he would agree. "That's fine, although please think about telling some others it would be nice." He said. He then took my schedule and wrote something on is and handed it back to me. I looked at my schedule and saw I was in class 1-B. My schedule order was math, gym, history, English/reading, lunch, and free period, piano, science. It was simple enough I had my academic classes with 1-B and the others with whoever signed up for them. "Oh one more thing can I call myself Lucy Heart so none of the students recognize me?" I asked. "Yes, that would be fine." He told me "Arigato," (Thank you someone please correct my spelling if it's wrong) "I'll be heading to my first class now gramps." I said and he smiled and showed me out._.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Song**

_Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter I hope you like it. Now some shout outs for people who either reviewed, followed, or favorited my last chapter __FairyTail555__ , __EmmyHippo__ , __GSball12345__, and __Winter615__ thanks you guys I was surprised how many people read a story that only had one chapter out so far, so thanks again for being awesome. And remember for those who are just joining use the more reviews, follows, or favorites I get the faster I post._

Thankfully they gave me a map, but sadly I didn't know how to read it so I just guessed witch way to go and surprisingly I actually made it to my class roughly on time. I knocked on the door and walked in. Let me tell you it was hell in there. A boy had nothing but boxers on. A girl was in a bra drinking bear. Two guys one with a million piercings fighting one who kept yelling something about being a man. Two people were trying to stop everything, the girl had red hair and the guy had blue with a tattoo on his face. With everyone else either doing something dumb like the guy with orange hair flirting with about every girl and finally getting punched. All this was happening while the teacher sat back and watched. I walked over to the teacher. "Hi I'm the new student Lucy." I said as calmly as I could with this chaos going on. "Well Lucy nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Clive." He said and just then a chair was thrown at my head. Lucky for me I ducked. "YO, BRATS! We got a new student." He yelled and everyone calmed down and took their seats. "Hi, my name is Lucy Heart and I hope we can all be friends." I said, one girl asked me a question and it was, "what instrument do you play?" she asked. "Well I'll be taking beginners piano class this year." I said and one boy raised his hand and asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I was so surprised "Uh no." was all I could say and many boys started talking about me like I couldn't hear them. "Well Lucy you can go sit behind Levy" said Mr. Clive I went and sat down behind Levy. I heard some girls muttering 'why her' and 'she's so lucky.' I wonder why there all saying that. "Hey Levy I didn't know you went to school here." I said to the little bluenet. "Lu-Chan I yea, when we meet I thought we would only see each other at the store. This is so awesome now we talk more and hang out!" she said excitedly. *BAMB!* The inquired door slammed shut and a boy with pink hair walked in. why the hell would a guy die his hair pink, it's ridicules. "Hey Gildarts, I'm here." Pinky said. Man does he make the weirdest entries all the time. "You do realize were halfway through social studies, right and while we're at it why you are so late?" Mr. Clive questioned. "Yes and I am late trying to get gramps to fix my schedule for my piano courses." Pinky replied. "Wait didn't you just get that class a few days ago?" Mr. Clive inquired. "Yea, but I didn't like the teacher and got a class changed." He answered. "Ok, just go sit in your seat and be quiet." Mr. Clive said. Pinky walked over and sat next you, wow just my luck. He sat there quietly for about ten minutes and most likely got bored, so he started poking me asking me who was I. After about a half an hour of him continually was poking me and girls staring at either him or me. Honestly some looked at me like I was crazy, some looked jealous, and some were just fawning over him. Why I had no idea, but it was annoying. After about another five minutes of this I looked at him. "What do you want pinky." I muttered "It's not pink, it's salmon!" He retaliated a little too loud. The whole class burst out laughing. "Well looks like the new girl thinks it's pink too." The boy with only boxers on scoffed. "Shut it striper." Pinky yelled. "Both of you knock it off and go find your cloths." The girl with scarlet hair yelled at them. "Yes mam." They said in unison and sat down.

It was finally time for lunch and I wanted to explore some. "Hey Lu-Chan want to come eat lunch with me?" Levy asked. "Sorry maybe tomorrow I wanted to walk around a little." I told her. "That's fine you can just meet them tomorrow." She told me and left. I walked around looking for different music rooms. I came across one with guitars and drums in it. Then there was a recording studio. Last I came across one that had a big black piano in it. Now this caught my attention. I walked in the room checking to see if anyone was there. After I made sure no one was around I examined it. It had a beautiful pattern and it was very well crafted. I decided sense I had some time left I would work on the some I was writing. It starts off slow and gradually gets faster but only up to a medium tempo. My fingers danced gracefully along the keys. Every note played I put feeling in to it. I came to the end of the song; the music part was done now all I need are the words. "Wow that was really good." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw the boy that had boxers on there, lucky for me he was now fully dressed. "Umm uh, thanks?" It came out sounding more like a question than actual thanks, but he did laugh. "Nice to meet you, aren't you the new girl in my class, Lucy right?" he asked "Yea and you're the kid that walks around in his boxers right?" I asked. "Well yea but my name's actually Gray." He told me. "Ok then nice to meet you Gray." I said politely. "If you don't mind me asking why are you taking a beginners class if you're so good at piano?" he asked. "Well even when you're good at something you should always go back to the basics." I said the lie rolling off my tongue before I could stop it. "Oh that makes sense." He said buying it. *RING* *RING* *RING* "Gomen, Gray need to go to piano class." I said running off.

I was about fifteen minutes late to class because I made a few wrong turns. When I walked in to class it sounded like they were playing Jingle Bells on the piano and there was just one person who sounded terrible. "Umm, hi; I'm Lucy and you're the piano teacher Miss Lira. Right?" I guessed. "Yes, it's nice to meet you. Today we are taking a test on a song they learned, but sense you're new the only way you could take the test if you took it for someone." She said politely. "If that's okay with you could I try?" I asked. "Sure you can take Natsu's test for him sense no matter how bad you do it will most likely be better than him." She said pointing to the pink head that sat next to me in my other classes. "Thank you." I said while walking over to the piano. I sat down and started to play, but I paused every once and a while or 'accidently' played a wrong note just so I wouldn't be moved up to something more advanced. When I finished I gave the teacher a kind of nervous glance to give the impression that I didn't do it on purpose. "Wow Lucy that was good. Other than a few slip ups and being more fluent that was great. I think you that if you have a little more practice you could do great. Oh and Natsu because of her you got an A instead of the D you probably would have got." Miss Lira complemented. "Thank you that meant a lot." I told her. "Were did you learn to play the piano?" she asked. "Well my mom taught me how to play so I just kept practicing." I said which was half true. My mom played to me when I was younger and I just kind of caught on. "Oh! That wonderful does she still helps you?" Miss Lira asked. "Yea but not as much as she did before." I said but it was a complete lie. I sat there the rest of class while everyone else was taking there test. It was pretty boring although on girl was really good she had long white hair and only had a few mistakes but other than that it was great.

Last in my day was science. This year they said we would be doing chemistry and would each be assigned lab partners for the year and guess who I sat by. Yep the pink headed boy whose name I found out to be Natsu last period. Which now I found out that I get to sit next to him in every class except for lunch, free period, and piano; which I could deal with that but all the girls are either staring at him or glaring at me. Actually not all only like a forth; the others were staring at a select group of other boys or glaring at their other girl partners. We were put into partners by a boy and a girl because if two boys were put together then there would be an explosion. I looked around and saw that my new best friend Levy was lab partners with a big bulky looking guy, and had many piercing. Wow I really so feel bad for her. "Ok class sense I was lazy over the weekend I didn't plan anything, so you can all just talk to you amongst yourselves. I'll have something for you to do tomorrow." Mr. Clive said putting his feet up and closing his eyes. "Uh, is he even aloud to sleep in here?" I asked no one in particular. "Ya don't worry he does it all the time." I turned and saw that Natsu had answered me. "Ok then." I said still a little unsure. "OH yea thank you for helping me on my piano test." He said with the most childish grin ever. "Oh, you're welcome it was fun." I informed him. "You're Lugie, right? By the way I'm Natsu." he said pronouncing my name wrong, but it's not like I can kick the guy in school. At least I don't think that I'm aloud. "Nice to meet you and its Lucy not Lugie." I said with a small giggle. "So, how come you were the only person without a lab partner?" I asked and he gave a sheepish smile "Well in the beginning of the year I caused a few explosions and everyone else wouldn't work with me, so up in till now I had to do class work but now I get to do then fun activities." He replied making his embarrassed grin turn back into his childish one. "Hey Lucy, be careful of Pyro here." I turned and saw let Gray talking to me. "WHO-" I cut Natsu of before his start an argument. "Pyro?" I asked. "Yea he's kind of a pyrotechnic and he even keeps lighters in his pocket." Gray explained. "So, it's because fire is cool." Natsu said and pouted. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Ya it may be cool but why would they let you bring lighters in to school." I questioned. "Who said that they let them?" He asked to answer my question. "Well you have a good point there." I said. We talked a little more before the bell rang, but when it did I ran out.

I drove my mom's car and parked it in the back where it was before I left. I walked in the front door and saw Virgo waiting for me. "Princess your father wants to see you at the moment." She said delivering the message. "Thank you Virgo I will change and see him." I told her. "Ok punishment time?" she asked like always. "NO, no punishment." I told her. I went upstairs to change in my dress. I wore my normal pink dress. (like the one she wore when she went off and visited her father after the phantom attack.) The dress was so uncomfortable but I the only times when I didn't have to wear some sort of fancy clothes was either at school or in the secret music room. *knock* *knock* *knock* "Come in." called my father. I walked in and waited to be spoken to. "I got your schedule and approve of it and I understand that taking a music class is required, so I'm glad to see you're at least learning a classical instrument. That is all, you may go." He said. "Thank you, father." I spoke and left. I went back to my room and took a shower. After getting my History and Math homework done I went to bed. _


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

_**hey what's up everyone. for one im sooooo super sorry I haven't updated this in like a month. I had writer block and had to do two 500 word essays for my civics class. please forgive me. **_

The next morning I woke up to get ready for the second day of school. Today I wore a pair of jeans with a long sleeved sweater with black and blue stripes all around it on. Today it started snowing and sadly I can't drive in this weather because my mom's car isn't good enough in this weather. I walked downstairs to get breakfast, which today it had been waffles and bacon. "Miss Lucy I will be driving you to school today." I looked at my driver, Capricorn, who was talking. Sense I knew it was either that or walked I agreed. "Ok that's fine." I said walking and getting into the car. We road in silence but then I broke it when I asked him to stop. "Capricorn can you let me walk from here?" I asked politely. "Miss Lucy are you sure? I mean it's snowing and stuff." He said with wide eyes. "Yes, I still don't want to draw attention to myself." I reasoned but before he could answer I got out and started walking. The school was only a little farther but damn it was cold. When I finally arrived at the gate I was late.

I walked into Mr. Clive's room and took my seat next to Natsu. "Lu-Chan, were where you?" Levy asked franticly. "Don't worry Levy I just had to walk to school today." I said trying to calm her down. "You walked to school while it's a blizzard outside. Why on Earth would you do that?" She questioned. "Well my mom's car doesn't work well in the snow so I had to walk." I told her hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. "Fine, but you do realize you can ask for a ride from me, ok." She said and turning around to listen to Mr. Clive's lecture. So far in math we were learning about dumb Proofs. I mean when we will ever need any of this anyways.

*Ring* *Ring* the bell rung and my next class was gym how fun. (Notice the sarcasm.) Levy and I walk to gym together sense well yesterday I missed that period and have no idea where it is and the fact that we got really close over the past day. After changing I meet the gym teacher Aquarius. She looked at Levy and then at me. "Who are you two?" Aquarius asked tilting her head to the side and scowling. "Well this is Lucy she's new, but I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I am in you class and always come." Levy spoke up flashing our teacher with an innocent smile. I knew she was lying to her because just on our way here she was talking about how she always skips gym and goes to the library. She said it was easy because Aquarius never does attendance and just marks everyone here and changed. Then Aquarius looks at both of us and makes a tch sound and walks away.

Levy looks at me and smiles. "So want to go to the library?" she asked. "Of course, you don't even need to ask." I replied almost jumping up and down. When we got to the library I couldn't help but gape. It was huge just as big as the one at my house. Levy decided to introduce me to the librarian. His name is Mr. Crux and one thing I learned about him was that he tended to fall asleep fast and often. Levy showed me were all the different books were and were you can read with some other random places. There was even this one room that's really hard to find that's perfect for reading.

Civics and English went by in a flash and it was time for lunch. As much as I wanted to go back to the piano Levy was introducing all of her friends to me. "Are you ready to go Lu-Chan?" Levy asked me. "Ya just lead the way." I told her. The cafeteria wasn't that far away and I packed my lunch. We came to a table with q bunch of girls and Levy sat down, so I decided to sit next to her. "Everyone this is Lucy." She said introducing me. "Hello my name is Erza Scarlet, student body president." A girl with long red hair said. "Juvia thinks that it's nice to meet you." A girl with longish blue hair said whose name I'm guessing is Juvia. Next was a girl who was drinking beer. "Hi." *hiccup.* "My names Cana." She said. "It's nice to meet you my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira." A girl with long white hair said polity.

As I looked around the cafeteria I noticed that like I would have expected everyone seemed to have a group. For example quite, loud, geeky, and popular people were all sitting at different tables. Although one strange thing that I saw was that most of the girl's eyes were looking at one table I followed their gazes to a group of boys all sitting at one table. It seemed as though now one at my table cared or noticed them or the strangeness of all the girls staring at the guys. "Uh why are basically all the girls staring at that table?" I asked pointing towards the table full of boys. They all looked at each other most likely deciding who would explain. Erza was the one to speak. "Well they're in a famous band called Iced Flames, and to answer your question mostly all the girls are obsessed with them." She explained taking a bite out of her cake. Mira continued for Erza after she got mesmerized by her cake. "Well they all or almost all of them can play all of the instruments needed but they usually each play a certain instrument. Gajeel, the one with too many piercings, is normally the drummer and Loke, the one with orange hair is usually the main guitarist. We also have Gray, the one without a shirt, he's the bass guitarist or piano player, and last are their singer and backup guitarist, Natsu. He's the one with the pink hair, but will deny it saying its salmon. They also have their manager who is Jellal. He has the blue hair and tattoo.

That's about it." She told me. "So why are you interested Lu-Chan could it be you like the pink headed boy you sit by?" Levy giggled. At this Mira's head shot up and look at me with practically stars in her eyes. "What? No Levy I was just curious because when I got my seat and everything girls were looking at me weird, and now the practically all the girls are staring at them." I said calmly. "I can imagine it now, Nalu. How cute would that be?" she squealed smiling and at that comment the whole table sweat-dropped except for me. "Uh, what the heck is a Nalu?" I asked intelligently. "It's her ship name for you and Natsu have fun." Canna told me smirking. After another minute of Mira's squealing she fainted. The bell rung and they got up and started to leave. "Uh you guys forgetting someone?" I asked them. Erza turned around and looked at the poor unconscious Mira. "No, this happens all the time she'll be fine like always." She told me shrugging. I decided to go to the piano room again for my free period sense everyone, with the exception of Cana who is still passed out. Today I wanted to work on the lyrics to my song; I walked into the room, made sure no one was around, and closed to door. I did my warm up and played the scales. Then I started playing my song. (A.N this is by Delilah and is called "Strong for me." I didn't write it.)

**"Strong for Me"**

Steal my eyes and I will see you through on this bitter sweet journey  
>Take my hand and I will lead you to the so called end<br>Hold me tight and I'll forgive you for making me stay  
>Tell me lies and then I'll leave you, cause lies are made of fear<p>

You better be strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<p>

Steal my eyes and I will see you through on this bitter sweet journey  
>Take my hand and I will lead you to the so called end<br>Hold me tight and I'll forgive you for making me stay  
>Tell me lies and then I'll leave you, cause lies are made of fear<p>

You better be strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<br>I said you better be strong for me  
>You know you better be strong for me<p>

Steal my eyes and I will see you through on this bitter sweet journey  
>Take my hand and I will lead you to the so called end<br>Hold me tight and I'll forgive you for making me stay  
>Tell me lies and then I'll leave you, cause lies are made of fear<p>

You better be strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<br>You know you better be strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<br>I said you better be strong for me  
>Strong for me<br>Strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<br>You know you better be strong for me  
>I said you better be strong for me<p>

I heard clapping behind me, and of course I spun around so fast that I ended up falling on the ground. He rushed over and helped me up I saw that it way Gray. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yea I'm ok but how long were you standing there?" I rubbed the back of my head and hoped that he just got here and not hear me sing, but alas luck was not on my side today. "The whole time, it was really good, did you wright that?" he asked. "Yea, I started writing it a couple of weeks ago." I said not looking him in the eyes. The thing is even though he heard me play the piano last time it was ok because he knew I was taking a piano course. Although this time he heard me singing, which I don't like because the only people who heard me sing before are the children at the orphanage I help out at. "So Lucy do you play any other instruments besides the piano?" he asked breaking me out of my train of thought. I wasn't sure if I should tell him but sense gramps said that I should tell at least a couple of people I trust I might as well trust him. "Uh yea, I play the bass, electric and acoustic guitar, the flute, drums, a few others and obviously the piano." I said listing them off. "Wow, looks like our new student has more talent than we thought." He said chuckling. "Do I even want to know what that was supposed to mean?" I asked slightly confused. "Nope, I highly doubt it." He said smirking then leaving me alone to my thoughts. As the bell rung I walked to my piano class.

"Hello Ms. Lira." I greeted kindly and walked to me seat/piano. After everyone was there and that didn't take long sense there is about eight people in our class, Ms. Lira started class. "OK, today we will be starting a project. Each of you will be pared up and write a duet. Here's the catch not both of you have to sing but you both need to play the piano. Now sense I know some of you can't sing I have pared you up with someone who can. Alzack and Bisca, Evergreen and Elfman, Mirajane and Laxus, and last we have Lucy and Natsu. You all have until Monday to complete the assignment." She explained.

I went to my last class of the day which of course was chemistry. I went to my lab table and sat next to Natsu. "Today you have multiple chemicals in front of you. You have Carbon, Chlorine, Oxygen, Potassium, Sulfur, Iron, Barium, and Lithium. You must use at least two of these chemicals; most impressing thing gets five bonus points. One more thing, Natsu, if you want to blow something up go and take it outside and don't get Lucy hurt." Mr. Clive told us. "So Natsu, what do you want to do or make that won't kill us?" I asked looking over at Natsu. He was flipping through a book that had multiple equations in it. "Found it. Hey Luce do you want to make a firework?" he asked excitingly. With that dumb toothy grin he gave me and being so exited there was no way I could say no. "Fine, but as long as you're sure that those equations are correct." I told him. "Don't worry I've made them before and they work." He said. "Ok, then let's get to work." I said grabbing the notebook and reading the procedure. First you did blank. Then you had to blank. With a few more steps last was blank. (_A.N ok so I am so not telling you guys how to make a firework I gave you the chemicals and that's it. Not going to be responsible if your guardians saw you reading this while making a firework.) _

After completing all the steps necessary we took it to Mr. Clive so he could judge it. "Old Man wake up, we got the project done." Natsu said hitting him in the arm with a book. "Who, what, were, huh?" Mr. Clive asked slash said looking around. "Mr. Clive we've finished our project." I said to him. "Oh really and what did you do for you project?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well we made a firework using Natsu's

equations." I explained to him how we did it with wile Natsu added a thing here and there. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out if it works or not and that is to test it." Mr. Clive said. After that Natsu, Mr. Clive, and I went outside to light it. We picked an area that way well opened and few trees. Natsu lit the makeshift wick and backed up. Not even more than three seconds after it was lit it exploded. Although it only goes up a yard it was really cool. Red streaks shot up and floated down. Just before it was done though one of the streaks flew off course and into a tree; at first we thought it was of and nothing happened. We all let out a sigh of relief just before it caught on fire. "SHIT, GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Mr. Clive yelled. I looked around trying to think of where I had put it. I found it resting against a different tree, which thankfully was not on freaking fire. I ran over spraying the tree with the extinguisher. Slowly the fire came to a stop and didn't catch back up. "Well I guess sense this is your most little destructive project and more impressive than everyone else's; you two get the bonus." Mr. Clive said and then walking off. "Yes, that was actually pretty awesome if I say so myself." I said to Natsu. "YEA, WE LIT A TREE ON FIRE, AWESOME!" he exclaimed. I left him there in his own little word and went to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALSO THIS IS FOR WHEN LISANNA SHOWS DO YOU GUYS WANT HER TO BE MEAN OF NICE AND WHY BEST ANSWER DECIDES .**_

~TIME SHIP TO FRIDAY~

I wake up to my stupid alarm clock ringing. I wore my crop toped long sleeved sweater and of course jeans. It was finally Friday and I completed my first week of school here. I walked downstairs for breakfast, but realizing I didn't have time for it I ran out the door. Ever sense it started to snow I couldn't drive my mom's car, and seeing how I didn't want Capricorn to drive me I have resorted to running. I walk into my classroom and sat down next to Natsu. Thankfully I wasn't late, I started that habit and it really sucked. "Wow you look tired." A certain pink headed boy said next to me. "Thanks, it's most likely because I'm running to school." I said as casually as I could. Just then Levy became interested in our conversation. "Lu-Chan I told you if you needed a ride to tell Me." she said in a disappointing tone. "Don't worry I like running to school in winter. It helps with my endurance sense my car doesn't work in snow." I said thinking of a lie on the spot. I didn't want her knowing about my family. Just then class started and I was very thankful for a reason to drop it.

I didn't really pay attention for math and social studies sense I was already ahead in both. While in gym I went to the library to check out Romeo and Juliet, for my English class. When I found out what we were reading in English class I was so excited. Even though I've read it before it's still nice to reread books. In English we went over Shakespeare's past. I found it mostly interesting although most others in my class didn't.

I went to lunch and sat down next to Levy and ate my lunch while all the other girls talked. "So Mira how many bands and soloists from our school are participating in FBOTM?" Levy asked. "Well there is Natsu's and also Laxus's band. As for the soloists I know my sister Lisanna is, but I don't know who else." Mira answered. "Wait what's the FBOTM and second Mira has a sister?" I questioned. "FBOTM stands for Fiore's Battle of the Musicians. It's a competition were the top band and soloist will get a contract from Fiore Record Company. Basically over a period of a week whoever signed up will perform in different musical skills. For example song writing, music theory, pairing up and doing collaboration set, and so on. Although on the last day everyone will perform in front of a judge, but it's manly for the crowd's enjoyment and not the competition." Erza said looking up from her cake. "To answer who Lisanna is; she is like I said my sister but you haven't met her yet sense she hasn't been eating lunch with us." Mira clarified. "Oh, ok that makes more sense now." I said.

After lunch I went to the piano room. I worked on writing a new song. For the first time this week I noticed that Gray didn't come to the piano room. It was actually kind of nice having the room to me, and the peace and quiet made it easy to concentrate. Not that I don't enjoy his company; it's just that the quiet was nice and peaceful. In my class with Ms. Lyra she had work on techniques to get more fluent. We had to play the scales from low to high and then back down. After class I saw Natsu walking up to me. "Hey Luce want to walk to science?" he asked "Sure." I said. "So, do you have any idea when we're going to work on our music project?" he asked turning that little light switch on say 'Ohhh yea.' "Well I guess we could work on it tonight sense I don't have anything real important to do." I told him as we were walking into the classroom and took our seats. "Awesome we can work on it after school today." He said. "Ok class today we will finish up showing our projects sense I didn't feel like planning anything." Mr. Clive said walking in to the classroom. The whole class Natsu and I watched a range of projects from bottle rockets to volcanos. Every now and then Natsu would whisper a comment on how it could have been a higher launch or explosion if they added this of this.

(After class)

"Hey Luce can we go to your house for the project" Natsu asked as we were walking through the halls. "Why does it have to be my house?" I asked because I personally didn't want to unless he's an honest and b, I deem it a good reason. "Well my house isn't very people friendly right now." He says. "Fine we can do it at my house but first I need to go somewhere." I told him not being too happy about it but sense his house isn't people friendly then I didn't want to be there. "Were you going? Can I come?" Natsu asked. "I'm going to an orphanage and I guess if you really want to." I explained to him. "Yea!" he exclaimed. After walking a little bit we had to get on a bus. After getting him on the bus and seated, which was quit hard might I add, I found out that he had motion sickness. Once we got off he started kissing the ground and thanking it.

After a short walk we came to a small building with a little fence around it. I the yard there was a sing set and some other toys. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. An old man came out and grinned at us. He had had an orange sweater on and had bushy eyebrows. "Lucy it's you, please come in the kids will be so happy to see you!" He exclaimed. "Yamito-san it's nice to see you again." I say and hand him a white envelope. "Lucy please says me this isn't another check." Yamito pleads. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that." I say even that I'm not sorry. "Lucy-" He starts but I interrupt him. "I know you don't like it but please just take it. I don't even know why you don't just take it the first time I give it to you." He shook his head and took the envelope. "LUCY-NII, when did you get here?" A boy around twelve asks me. "Romeo it's good to see you, were is everyone?" I asked him. "They're in the back room waiting for you." He said tugging my arm. "Ok, I'm coming, Natsu you want to meet everyone." I said to both of them. Walking into the music room I was greeted by a bunch of kids hugging me. "Lucy-nii, Wendy-san is crying again." The little girl named Chelia said.

Natsu's Pov

We walk into the building and I see Luce talking to the old man and handing him an envelope. 'What's in the envelope and why is he having trouble taking it?' I wondered. "LUCY-NII, when did you get here?" A boy around twelve asks Luce. "Romeo it's good to see you, where is everyone?" she asked him. "They're in the back room waiting for you." The boy named Romeo said tugging her arm. "Ok, I'm coming, Natsu you want to meet everyone." She said to both of us. Walking into the living room was immediately surrounded by a bunch of kids hugging me. "Lucy-nii, Wendy-san is crying again." A little girl named with pink hair said. "Where is she at?" Luce said a little panicked. "She went to the music room and won't come out." The girl with pink hair said. "Ok I'll go talk to her." Luce said walking to what I assume to be the music room.

Not knowing what else to do I followed her. When Lucy went into the room she left the door open just enough for someone to see inside if they wanted. I saw Luce hugging a little blue-haired girl. The girl was sitting in the corner sobbing. Luce was trying to get the girl to calm down by petting her hair. "Wendy please tell me why you're crying." Luce said trying to talk as soft as possible. The girl's sobs started to turn softer. "At school the kids were making fun of my blue hair. Also, they were saying that no one loves me and that's why my parents left me." The girl who I assumed to be Wendy explained. "Wendy next time they say that tell them that your big sister Lucy is going to take you and your friends in when she's old enough and that I had the choice to choose you unlike their parents, ok." Luce said to Wendy. "Yea I will." I heard Wendy say quietly. I was surprised that Luce cared so much for all of them, it was really cute. "Lucy-nii can you sing me a song?" Wendy asked. "Sure thing." Luce said. She stood up, walked over getting an acoustic guitar, and walked back to Wendy. She started playing the guitar and then started singing. **(This is Darlin - Avril Lavigne and I don't own it ps. She's only using the guitar and not any other instruments/sounds.)**

_Darling  
>you 're hiding in the closet once again,<br>start smiling  
>I know you're trying<br>real hard not to turn your head away  
>pretty darling<br>face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday  
>Yesterday oh oooooh<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Pretty please<br>I know it's a drag  
>wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>But love you the best that I can  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Darling  
>I was there once a while ago<br>I know  
>that it's hard to be stuck with<br>people that you love  
>when nobody trusts<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Pretty please  
>I know it's a drag<br>wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>But love you the best that I can<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're not the only one who's been through  
>I've been there alone and now so are you<br>I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.  
>It's not your fault<em>

She stopped playing the guitar for a little to sing without it.

_Your fault your fault  
>it's not your fault<br>your fault your fault your fault  
><em> 

She started playing the guitar again.

_[Chorus] X2_

_Pretty please  
>I know it's a drag<br>wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>But love you the best that I can<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Pretty please  
>I know it's a drag<br>wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>But love you the best that I can<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_Darling  
>you 're hiding in the closet once again,<br>start smiling_

Luce's voice was amazing and she can play the guitar. I was completely surprised by how good she was. I kept watching Luce and Wendy. Luce put the guitar away, walked over and hugged Wendy. "She's really something, helping out all the kids and doing her best to make them happy." A voice besides said. I turned and saw Yamito behind me watching everything. "Yea she looks like she cares for all the kids a lot." I said. "She does, I'm convinced she would do anything and everything possible to help these kids." He said. "Just out of curiosity what was in the envelope she gave you?" I asked. "Well ever sense the building been having tough times because people are donating less Lucy got a job and all the money she gets from her job she gives to us." He explained. After he said that I said nothing.

We sat in the living room with all the other kids till Luce came out. When they came out the boy whose name I think is Romeo ran up and hugged Wendy. "Wendy you came out! Do I need to beat the person who made you cry up?" Ha said and I didn't know if he was serious or not but I like the way he deals with things. Wendy started to giggle. "No but thanks for worrying about Me." she said shyly. "Lucy you should get going now, it's almost four and your father will not like this." Yamito said I looked over at Luce her eyes were big and her mouth slightly opened. "Thank you Yamito-san I didn't realize the time. I guess we'll be going now." She said recovering fast. There was an echo of sad awe's throughout the room. "Sorry everyone, but I'll come back soon. Let's go Natsu." She said walking out the door but turned back and gave one last smile._.


End file.
